The Other Shrunken Meitantei
by SkyeDragonAzure
Summary: A rewrite of one of my older stories: The Other Shrunken Detective. An OC fic of the female meitantei that Shinichi knows. No pairings that are not hinted in canon. Enjoy! Cover Image by Me, SkyeDragonAzure
1. Prologue

I woke to a sudden, loud explosion a few homes away from my own. Peering out the window, I spotted my two nearby neighbours, Professor Agasa and Kudo Shinichi, bantering about the early morning explosion before Kudo disappeared from the window.

A few moments later, he stepped out the door and brought Professor Agasa inside. I left the window to change into my school uniform. I came down the stairs, had breakfast, and walked out the door.

"I'm leaving~!" I shouted to my uncle as I slipped out the door.

A few moments later, Kudo walked out of his house, followed by Agasa. I continued walking, ignoring the cocky detective, even as we passed a gaggle of girls giggling about his 'handsomeness'. God, I could see his head swelling from a mile away. Then our mutual friend Mouri Ran swung her karate gear at his face, and I chuckled as I made my way to the school, just in front of the pair.

A few hours, and some dull school work, later, I made my way home.

.:(Line Break):.

The next day, I took some of my money and went to the big amusement park in the area, Tropical Land. The first thing anyone notices when coming up to the park is the huge Ferris wheel, however what I noticed first was my favourite ride, the Mystery Coaster. I payed the small entrance fee and made my way to the coaster.

When I was about to get on, two men in black coats shoved past me and rushed onto the coaster.

"Rude!" I huffed before standing at the front of the line to catch the next coaster.

A few moments later, the coaster car pulled in, but one of the passengers was missing a vital piece of anatomy, his head. A few people in the line screamed drawing a large crowd of onlookers whilst a few frantically pulled cell phones out of pockets and purses, dialling the police.

There was a whir of sirens and questioning, but the police finally concluded the case. With the help of Kudo, of course. Despite my instincts, I refrained from interfering because I figured one high school detective would be more than enough.

I caught Kudo and Ran on the way out of the coaster, which had closed due to the case, and said hello, before moving on.

I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of one of the men in black who had cut me off. He was dashing into an alleyway, followed by Kudo. I ducked into an alley that I knew connected with the other one, and peered around a corner. I was slightly hidden by a small shrub, but Kudo was out in the open, and he paid for that fact.

The man with the long, silver-blonde hair slipped a poison capsule into Kudo's mouth, and I gasped. One of them must have heard me, because both the men converged on my location, and gave me the same treatment they gave Kudo. They hit me in the back of the head, and slipped the capsule into my mouth, following it up with water.

They put me next to Kudo, and then the haze of pain took over, leaving me unconscious.

.:(Line Break):.

I woke up to the shouts of police officers. For a moment, I was certain I was dead, but then one of the police officer shouted that we were alive, calling on his radio for a first aid team.

The other officer held his hand out to Kudo and me.

"Can you stand kiddos?" He asked.

'Kiddo?' I asked myself, before noticing that the officer had turned away. Kudo and I both bolted.


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

_Previously:_

_"Can you stand kiddos?" He asked. _

_'Kiddo?' I asked myself, before noticing that the officer had turned away. Kudo and I both bolted. _

_And Now:_

After running for a few minutes, it started to rain. I heard a thud from behind me, and when I whirled around to the source, I tripped on my loose pant leg. Standing up, I found a boy in front of me, wearing the same clothes Kudo had on, but baggier. He looked to be around six or seven, but the scary thing was that I was the same height!

"Who're you?!" The boy shouted, pointing.

"I should be the one asking you that! Last thing I remember I was following Kudo-kun to investigate these weirdos in black coats!" I shouted back. The kid blinked, stunned speechless before we both turned to the glass of the store window in an attempt to ignore each other.

However, what I found in the window startled me into further confusion. Instead of my normal, teenage reflection, I saw a little girl that looked exactly like me, but seven years old! I heard a small gasp of astonishment from the boy next to me.

"I've been shrunk!" He exclaimed. "But how?" I whirled towards the boy.

"Kudo-kun?" I gasped. He could do nothing but nod dumbly.

"Could it have been that poison they gave us?" Kudo yelped. Now it was my turn to nod. We gasped in unison. We had to get inside and change out of these clothes before people started to notice us.

We both started running again, dashing for our respective homes. As I reached the gate of my house, I realized I wasn't quite tall enough to reach the handle. I sighed, it looked like this would be harder than I thought.

Through a bit of quick improvisation, I made a small stool that reached the bell, and rang my own doorbell. After a few seconds, my uncle emerged, looking disheveled and tired. He came to the gate and looked around before huffing a small growl. I sighed again.

"Down here," I called, and he peered down at me.

"Che, whadda ya want brat?" He asked in his thick Kansai accent. I growled this time.

"I ain't no brat, I live here pops!" I shouted, the same accent slipping into my voice more heavily than usual. My uncle snorted in disbelief.

"The cat's inside, my wife is dead and ya sure as hell ain't seventeen, so forgive me for not believin' ya!" He shouted. I decided to explain myself before this devolved into a shouting match.

"Alright, I'll prove I'm Tsukimi Mizuki! Your name is Tsukimi Sousuke, inside this house is my pet cat Yorukage and your late wife's name was Tsukimi Hitomi. You are my uncle on my fathers side, and both my parents died in a car accident when I was five leaving me with you until I could live on my own!" I panted for breath after that long winded speech, watching for his reaction.

He burst out laughing, making me growl slightly again.

"Yeah right brat! You expect me to believe you're actually seventeen! That's impossible!" He chuckled.

"I walked in on you and auntie Hitomi three years ago while you were having some... um... 'bonding time', and you were so mad you chased me around the house in the buff with a broom for about an hour," I deadpanned. My uncles laughter turned to awkward sputtering.

"H-h-how would you know that!?" He yelped awkwardly.

"How about 'I'm telling the truth'?" I sighed. He pulled open the gate and scooped up my small frame.

"By the way," I managed to squeak out, "I promised to head over to Kudo-kun's house after I changed to discuss the... uh... 'small' problem." He gave me a questioning glance, but didn't speak as he deposited me in my room.

I picked out an outfit, consisting of jean capris and a purple shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it into pigtails, noting with some disappointment that the blue dye at the tip of my hair was gone.

"I'm going over to Kudo-kun's now!" I shouted, grabbing a rain jacket and heading into the downpour.

.:(Time skippy Line Break):.

A little while later, I arrived at Kudo's house, where the gate was still slightly open, and went inside. When I arrived in the massive library, I found Agasa confronting Kudo.

"We must keep this a secret between you and I, or those men in black could come back to kill you!" Agasa shouted.

"Could you add one more in on this secret?" I said, walking into the light. Kudo recognized me and ran up, pulling me further into the library.

"She was also shrunk by the poison," he explained briefly to Agasa, who nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

"So who are you then?" Agasa asked.

"I'm Tsukimi Mizuki. You remember me, right?" I said. Agasa nodded quietly.

Suddenly, we heard the door open.

"Shinichi! Are you home?" Called a voice.

"R-ran!" Kudo yelped.

There was a bit of a scramble as the elderly professor squawked at us to hide before we both slid behind the large desk just as Ran walked in.

Ran began conversing with the professor and Kudo dug through the drawers for a disguise. He slid on a pair of glasses and thumped his head on the desk.

We worked together to pop out the lenses, and Kudo slid the glasses on his face just before Ran found the two of us.

Her eyes lit on Kudo, and for a moment I worried she had recognized him, but then she shouted that he was adoreable and pulled him into a hug. He looked absolutely stunned, and I glared lightly at him. Agasa quickly came up with a cover, saying that Kudo was the child of a relative, and I was Kudo's friend. She asked our names, leaning mostly towards Kudo. He stuttered a little, before blurting out a name.

"Conan!" He shouted. "My name is Edogawa Conan!"

"Conan?" Ran said confusedly. "That's an odd name." Kudo, now Conan, hurriedly explained and she turned to me.

"My name is Tsukimi... Yukari!" I said, taking a moment to think of a decent name. Ran thought for a moment before asking a question.

"Are you related to Tsukimi Mizuki by any chance?" Ran asked, leaving me sweating a little bit as I answered.

"Hai. Her uncle is my Otou-san." I said quietly. Ran nodded, accepting my story with surprising ease. "I should go home now," I added before leaving. I heard a bit of shouting and kerfuffle behind me as I walked out the door to head home.

.:(A/N Line Break):.

A great big thanks to those who are supporting my story, whether it be through reviews, follows or favourites.

Anyway, as you can see, there is a slight difference from the original timeline, and there is a difference in names and stuff as well. Also, kerfuffle is an awesome word.

**JA NE**


	3. Chapter 2: Elementary, Yukari

I stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom as Conan introduced himself and went to an empty seat. I followed his lead at introducing myself and took a seat next to a largish boy. The teacher then had us begin to recite the multiplication tables. I drowsily said them out of memory and spotted Conan laying his head on the desk, looking bored out of his mind.

A few hours later we were released from the hellhole of chibis and math. I dashed after Conan, and then a young girl came up behind us.

"Conan-kun, could we walk home together~?" She asked, and I huffed a little at being ignored.

"No, I'm kind of busy," Conan replied, trying to politely turn her down. Then the largish boy I had sat with, and a gangly boy, came over, the large one threatening Conan with his fist. I winced when he turned on his skinnier friend. Conan quickly made an excuse and ran off. I sighed, aggravated that he would just run off like that, and dashed after him.

We separated and went to our respective homes, but on my way there, I spotted the three kids that had bantered with Conan before he ran off. I snuck up silently behind them.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, and the three of them leapt about a foot in the air, squawking excuses. I laughed quietly to myself as they realized who I was and calmed down, explaining their actual plan to me.

As I watched the agency where my friend was living, a car pulled up, and out stepped the idol, Yōko Okino. A trio of gasps sounded from the kids.

Somehow, we managed to follow Yōko, Conan, Ran and her father to the idols apartment, where we discovered a crime scene. Once the kids got over the initial shock, I sidled over to Conan.

He was glancing at a dent in the floor, surrounded by droplets of water. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he moved back towards the body. I studied the dent in the floor and my eyes flicked over to Conan, realizing what he was thinking.

After a while, all the clues had been compiled, and Mouri was managing to make a fool of himself. Suddenly, an ashtray went rocketing across the room and hit him in the head. Mouri slumped into an armchair and I saw Conan dash behind the chair. When we heard Mouri's voice again, all his deductions were perfect and the police knew the man had committed suicide. Shortly after the deduction was complete, Conan had scurried out from behind the armchair.

I glanced at his bow tie and he nodded slightly. I looked down at my own pendant, which had the same voice changing effects. I had never thought to use mine to solve cases though.

Conan went to the car that Mouri had driven to the scene, and myself, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta made our way to our homes.

Thus, all was well for another day.


End file.
